This is a longitudinal study following two groups of homosexual/bisexual men for up to 31 months. One group is infected with HIV, and a second high-risk group of healthy homosexual/bisexual men who are antibody negative. The presence of HIV in saliva, pooled and parotid, as well as antibodies to HIV will be determined to correlate viral presence with the immunologic profile and co-expression of other factors possibly enhancing HIV expression. The groups will be followed to ascertain modulation of IgG and SIgA anti-bodies in oral fluids as well as culture parotid fluid for other viruses which may modulate HIV over time. Another aim will be to examine the chemistry of the parotid secretions for the changes indicative of inflammatory or autoimmune diseases of the salivary glands or reduction in concentration of protective components that could effect opportunistic infections of the oral cavity. A third objective will be to determine if there are changes in the periodontal tissues such as gingiva, pocket depth and attachment levels possibly related to HIV infectivity in the AB+ group. All specific aims have an interrelationship to one another. The importance of this study is to determine in a systematic manner the presence of HIV, or lack of it, in both pooled and parotid saliva because there has been no study based on the use of these parameters over time. The question of presence of the virus in the saliva and the oral cavity responses need to be studied on a longitudinal basis. There are reports of rapidly destructive periodontal disease in AIDS patients based on preliminary studies. This study will provide longitudinal evaluations for up to 31 months within and between groups of seropositive and seronegative subjects. Techniques to be employed are determination of virus using isolation methods for both serum and pooled and parotid saliva such as a lymphocyte culture technique modified from Levy, et. al., the presence of viral antigens in fixed cells, the presence of HIV in culture supernatants by two systems -- one using an Elisa technique and the other will employ a new in vitro enzymatic amplification of viral DNA with oligomer cleavage detection. Detection of parotid and whole saliva SIgA and IgG will be done using RIP. Periodontal changes will be assessed using appropriate measurements. All patients will be evaluated each 4 months for these tests and appropriate statistical analyses will be performed during and at the end of the study.